Pullin Me Back
by Bella Rae
Summary: SongFic! This starts when Inuyasha dedicates himself to kikyo. kagome runs home and turns on the radio to hear a song that completely covers how she feels about inuyasha.
1. Chapter 1

Pullin Me Back

Every time I try to leave  
Somethin keeps pullin me back, me back   
Telling me I need u in my life  
Every time I try to go   
Somethin keeps tellin me that, me that (Me that)  
Everything gon be alright  
Every time I try to leave  
Something keeps pullin me back, me back  
Telling me I need u in my life  
It was meant to be  
You were meant for me  
So that means we gotta make it work

**Kagome ran into her house crying her eyes out… She had seen them again…**  
It was all good at first,  
Spendin money, goin shoppin  
Eatin at the finest restaurants  
And if I'm club hoppin  
She was right thurr with me bottle poppin livin that life  
She just didn't understand my lifestyle and that I ain't like  
We didn't have a worry in the world, got u diamonds got u pearls  
But I can't help it if Ching-A-Ling been attracting all the girls

**...She fell onto her bed… He jus didn't know… how much he hurt her when he went to see his dead lover… no… he didn't have a clue…**

Baby I'm a superstar and that come wit it  
You got a good nigga on the side, u betta run wit it,  
Even though I'm on tha road doin shows,  
I make time for me n her, relationship to grow  
They tell me don't trust a woman in this industry  
But she not any woman, more like a sacred friend to me

…**and the words to a song she heard on the radio played in her head… over and over again for hours… Pullin me Back… by Chingy…**

Plus, when I'm outta town, always think of her  
May conversate with some chicks, but no one come above her,  
(Uh) I thought i was your man  
Guess u ain't understand,  
N now I'm sittin hurr, lookin crazy like  
Damn!  
**It reminded her of her and Inuyasha's little dilemma… Her past life… Kikyo… **

Every time I try to leave  
Somethin keeps pullin me back, me back   
Telling me I need u in my life

Every time I try to go  
Somethin keeps tellin me that, me that   
Everything gon be alright

**She was their problem, she was in their way. Every time she came around, Inuyasha would go to her…**  
Every time I try to leave   
Something keeps pullin me back, me back  
Telling me I need u in my life

… **and she would follow him… like a lost puppy… no… like a fool… a fool in love with someone who's heart belonged to another…**  
It was meant to be,  
You were meant for me,  
So that means we gotta make it work

Walkin to house from hard work, my head hurts,   
Instead of arguin, can i have dinner with some dessert (uh uh)   
She talkin 'bout this phone number she found,  
Hey, give me time to put my bags down,  
She's straight up, clowned  
Before we end up fightin, let me leave,  
I'm exhausted and dis hurr, I don't need  
Now I'm wit the fellas ridin n drinkin

**Then, seeing that he was with her, she would watch all she could bear… which was always a lot… way to much then she wanted…**  
She's blowin my two way up but I need some time for thinkin  
(Yeah) I wanna go back, but something sayin naaaw  
Give her some space and the next day I might call  
What should I do  
Look, let me ask ya'll  
Should I stay and talk, or let this relationship fall

…**then she would run… with one thought in mind… every time… 'What does he see in her? She'd dead for Kami's Sake!'**  
I ain't down wit havin my feelings crushed  
But it happens some time   
It's either love it or give it up  
I thought I was your man   
Guess u ain't understand  
N now I'm sittin' herre lookin crazy like  
Damn!

'**Why does he always go back to her… when he has me right here?' …she would run until she reached her house in the present…**  
Every time I try to leave  
Somethin keeps pullin me back, me back   
Telling me I need u in my life  
Every time I try to go   
Somethin keeps tellin me that, me that  
Everything gon be alright

…**once there, she would cry until she felt could cry no more… then she would talk to her mother… every time…**  
Every time I try to leave  
Something keeps pullin me back, me back  
Telling me I need u in my life  
It was meant to be,  
You were meant for me,   
So that means we gotta make it work

…**but it seemed that whenever she was there… in the present time… away from her one and only love…**  
Ta all the fellas know u feel me, if u eva had a woman,  
Good times led to bad times n u ain't see it coming,  
Try the best to make her happy,  
But it wasn't enough,  
Cuz mamma told me in relationship to roll ya bluff  
N i don't wanna have my head down

…**there was this strange invisible force…** **that she just couldn't explain… nor understand… at all… that was tied to the Goshinboku**  
Weak n stressed out  
As bad as it hurts i gotta move to the next round  
(Uh) I thought i was her man  
Guess she ain't understand  
N now she's sittin' thurr lookin crazy like   
Damn!  
**…that seemed to be pulling her to the Feudal Ear by an invisible string attatched tightly her heart…**  
Chorus   
Every time I try to leave  
Somethin keeps pullin me back, me back  
Telling me I need u in my life  
Every time I try to go   
Somethin keeps tellin me that, me that  
Everything gon be alright

…**and there was nothing she could do about it… accept follow it to the same place it lead her every time…**  
Every time I try to leave   
Something keeps pullin me back, me back  
Telling me I need u in my life  
It was meant to be,  
You were meant for me,  
So that means we gotta make it work

…**so she would let it pull her back to Inuyasha's side… knowing that this wouldn't be the last time it would happen… **

A/N: ok… this started as a one shot… but if u want… with five reviews… I can try to make it a story… and I added more lines cuz of a review that I got… hope u like… I'll update as soon as I can!


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE, PLEASE READ!

**A/N: ok ok! I know I haven't updated in the longest time! But i've been busy i'm sooooooooooooo sorry! I'll be updating as soon as I can cuz i'm home now, so yah, now here's the order that I'll be updating my stories:**

**After He's Gone – that one has to come 1st cuz I started that one first and I have it done out on paper I just need 2 type it… **

**Battle For the Earth is next cuz I put that on there 2nd **

**(i'm gonna be updating in the order that I put them on)**

**Untitled is after that – I STILL NEED A TITLE FOR THIS ONE! SOMEONE HELP MEEEEEEE!**

**Kyoko, Kagome's Twin Sister – i'm gonna revise the first chapter before I do anything tho cuz… I didn't revise it before I typed it out, and I wrote it like 3 years ago… so it's kinda gay…  
**

**Lastly is: Pullin Me Back… i dont know HOW i'm gonna do this one… but I'll figure it out I swear! **


End file.
